


Walk of Shame

by Savedbyholmes (ShezzasCompanion)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/Savedbyholmes
Summary: After Stephen spends his first nigh with Tony, he is faced with doing the walk of Shame back to the Sanctum since his sling ring is in Tony's bedroom and the cloak is too smug to be of any help





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



Stephen groaned to himself as he stood in front of the penthouse elevator, the Cloak floated off to the side, appearing absolutely smug. Stephen hated it. It was still relatively early. Tony was still half asleep, but he was awake enough for Stephen to kiss him goodbye. He would have preferred to stay, to spend the rest of the day in bed with the genius, but he had to get back to the Sanctum. He didn’t tell anyone in He was going to be gone, but then again he didn’t think he would end up in Tony Starks bed.

The elevator pinged and Stephen stepped inside, the cloak floating in after him with the same smug air. He decided he would portal back to the Sanctum once the elevator reached the ground floor. It would give him enough time to gather himself.

Once the elevator doors closed, Stephen got a good look of himself in the mirror like surface of the metal doors. A high blush began to paint itself across his cheeks as he stared at his reflection. His hair was a mess even after he attempted to straighten it out with his fingers that morning. The rest of him looked no better. His tunic was on lopsided, one side sticking out more than the other, he hadn’t even put his belts on right. And of course there where the marks that littered his neck. The marks Tony left as Stephen slowly took him apart. Of course there where marks that others couldn’t see, and he knew that Tony looked just as well fucked, especially after he started to speak French and when he saw what that did, he threw in some Italian in between moaning out Stephen’s name.

But Tony didn’t have to do the walk of shame. He lived there and Stephen… didn’t.

Stephen ran his hands over the tunic, through the folds he used to his sling ring. He could portal home from inside the elevator before it reached the ground floor, he could escape without people seeing him leave Stark tower looking like this.

Panic began to set in when he realized he didn’t have it. He must have left it in the nightstand or perhaps it had fallen to the floor after they did that one thing that shook the bed…

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, take me back up to the penthouse.” He called.

“Sorry, Doctor. But no one other than Boss can give that order.” Go fucking figure.

He turned his attention to the Cloak. “Can you at least fly me out of here? Save me some embarrassment?” The cloak only responded in a gesture that mimicked crosses arms.

“No of course, why would you? You’re enjoying this.”

Stephen stood there, watching as the elevator got closer to the first floor. There would be people coming in and out since the lower part of the tower was used for business. The people that worked for Tony must have seen plenty of women come down this elevator in the morning, so this probably wouldn’t be a surprise.

“Could you at least wrap yourself around me like usual?”

The cloak didn’t move.

“I’m going to throw you in the dryer.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it but for a moment it made Stephen feel better.

Dread filled Stephen as the doors to the elevator slid open once he reached the ground floor. It seemed as if everyone that had been walking by stopped to stare at whatever unfortunate soul had to do the infamous walk of Shame away from Tony Stark. Stephen focused his attention on the ground as he stepped out into the lobby. He could feel everyone staring at him, he really couldn’t blame them really. He saw how he looked and he knew he was walkin a bit funny. He looked fucked and everyone knew it. Of course it didn’t help that his cloak was just floating behind him, the smug air that surrounded it hadn’t disappeared. Instead it seemed to grow. Like it got satisfaction from following Stephen as he walked out of the building. He was certain if the cloak could it would he holding a sign above his head that read: “I fucked Tony Stark! Took me long enough.”

Stephen tried to ignore the stares he was getting as he made his way towards the subway. There were whispers, especially from those who had seen him coming from Stark Tower. It wouldn’t be long until some tabloid or celebrity show got a hold of this information. He hopes by then he would be back in his sanctum.

He tried to ignore the cloak as it came up beside him as he descended into the subway. He was certain at this point his face was as red as the cloak. It certainly felt that way.

Stephen kept to himself as he rode the subway back to Grennwich village. The cloak kept proding him in the side to get his attention but he ignored it. He could hear the murmurs and whispers and he could feel the stares. Out of his peripheral, he could see the people looking at their phones before looking at him. Apparently the tabloids couldn’t wait another twenty minutes.

 

He couldn’t wait to get inside the Sanctum as he approached the building, he would be safe from the stares and whispers. At least that was what he thought as he walked up the steps but before he could open the door, it opened from the inside and he was face to face with Wong. Wong looked just as smug as the cloak, and Stephen was certain his face was impossibly redder.

“I see you got up in the right side of Stark’s bed.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
